


sleepover

by lacksley



Series: sportsfest '18 fills [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Yachi Being Gay, houseki no kuni AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/pseuds/lacksley
Summary: TIME: Before nighty nightPLACE: Hibernation roomYellow Sapphire was born right after winter, and she never liked hibernation. Her earliest memories were of running through the grassy fields and smelling the sweet summer breeze as Sensei taught her of their history.Then her first winter came, and she was stuffed into a set of ridiculous pajamas and shooed off to bed.This year was going to be different.





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLordTourrettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/gifts).



> September's birthstone is sapphire, and Yachi is blond so yellow sapphire? And Alisa is opal because... it's pretty. Sapphire has a hardness of 9, opal has a hardness of 6, so... Yachi breaks things, and people, a lot.
> 
> Original prompt and post can be found [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=360744#cmt360744). Written for SportsFest18 and LittleRain.

Yellow Sapphire was born right after winter, and she never liked hibernation. Her earliest memories were of running through the grassy fields and smelling the sweet summer breeze as Sensei taught her of their history.

Then her first winter came, and she was stuffed into a set of ridiculous pajamas and shooed off to bed.

This year was going to be different.

This year, she was going to stay awake through winter. Sure, she’d never tried it before, but there had to be a first time for everything, right?

Not according to Red Beryl, who hogtied Yellow Sapphire and wrangled her into the newest fluffy pajama creation before she could even argue.

“You’re going to get so tired, there’s not enough light during winter!” Red Beryl ties the last bow with a flourish and pulls herself and Yellow Sapphire up, adjusting the flounces of the skirt with a critical eye. Yellow Sapphire pushes her hands away and heads for the door.

What she finds is a wall.

The thick linens draped over the hibernation room are messing with her sense of direction, and she decides to feel her way along the cloth covered walls until she finds the door, despite Red Beryl and Moonstone snickering at her.

Yellow Sapphire gives them a grumpy look and huffs, turning her nose up and pressing confidently onwards, managing to only trip over pillows twice, and then hits stone.

Or rather, not stone, but gem.

“Sapphy-chan, what are you doing?” Hands steady Yellow Sapphire as she staggers backward, terrified of the collision. She’s already accidentally cracked so many of her fellow gems, and as she looks up and realizes who she almost ran over with her body she almost cracks herself.

Opal, tall and pale and beautiful in her winter pajamas, smiles down at Yellow Sapphire like a star.

“Opal nee-san! I— uh, I’m so sorry!” and she throws herself on the ground in apology. Opal giggles, her laugh like tinkling bells and it only makes Yellow Sapphire more embarrassed. “I was looking for the door…” she groans into the padded floor.

Opal kneels down and places an elegant finger under Yellow Sapphire’s chin, coaxing her head upwards.

“Were you going to leave? Don’t you want to spend the winter with me?” There’s a sparkle in her eyes as she says it and Yellow Sapphire slams her face back into the floor.

“I…” and she groans again. It’s almost a scream. “I wanted to stay awake this year…”

“Aw, I’m sure going to miss you if you do.” And that’s what does it. What chips away the last of Yellow Sapphire’s resolve.

“Well… I wouldn’t… want to make Nee-san sad…” and Opal picks her up and spins her in a circle, squealing in delight.

And then her arms break off.

“Opal nee-san! I’m so sorry! I’ll go get Rutile right now!” Yellow Sapphire wails.

 

And after Yellow Sapphire fetches Rutile and apologizes approximately four hundred and six times, she settles down for her long winter’s nap, fingers intertwined with Opal’s.


End file.
